The World
The world of Dungeon Delver is still mostly unknown, but the major features and looks of the world that Dungeon Delver takes place in can be discovered by studying the official world map, as well as the pieces of lore that can be discovered in the game. The world map contains the names and locations of all towns and cities in the known world. It also shows the major biomes that the world contains. The Dungeon Delver world contains varied types of biomes, that include fields, forests, deserts, tundras, oceans, mountains and ashlands. Aliend You first hear of Aliend in Dermonds story about his father. Aliend is a small kingdom that is the main exporter of wheat and other food resources in and around the central parts of the world. The only other thing that is known about it is that Dermond's father used to be the royal blacksmith there. Guthrad Mountains You first hear of the Guthrad Mountains in the story of The Warrior. This place is a series of mountains, that are known for being merciless to those that travel them unprepared. These mountains are the Warriors homeland, where they live in small villages. They are trained in advanced combat in these mountains, as the dangerous climate and terrain makes formidable fighters out of those that can survive it. You hear of the Guthrad Mountains again in the story of the Red Scarf. It is commonly used in the villages to protect people from bitter winds and freezing temperatures. Kah'Rahad Isles You first hear of Kah'Rahad in the story of The Mage. Kah'Rahad is a group of islands, where mages grow up learning the powers of magic in the sanctuary. The islands have been a mystery to geologists for centuries, as it is nearly impossible to accurately place them on a world map. Their theory is that the islands are actually moving by few dozen kilometers every other year. Because of this, not many people have visited the island. Those who have, however, say it is an incredible place, filled with strange plants and animals. You hear of Kah'Rahad Isles again in the story of the Shroud of Providence. A sinister league of sorcerers invaded the Kah'Rahad isles with the goal of annihilating everyone who lived there. However, they failed in their mission. Vedorian Kingdom You first hear of the Vedorian Kingdom in the story of The Assassin. This is a large kingdom located in the eastern parts of the world. The Vedorian Kingdom is the center of all trading in the east, and therefore the town is filled with merchants and wares, who set up their stores along the streets. However, the kingdom is also infamous for having high crime rates. Organized crime is common in the kingdom, and large parts of the royal house is more influenced by these criminals than their people think. The Royal Court trains assassins in The Royal Dungeons from an early age. They then send these trained assassins on missions that stretch across the entire world, where they collect large quantities of information, which they bring back and store in their Sacred Library. You hear of the Vedorian Kingdom again in the story of the Dragon Wings. The villages around the Vedorian Kingdom were attacked by a small dragon until it was killed by a master dragon slayer. Aldenhan You first hear of Aldenhan in the story of The Paladin. This is a large city located in the western parts of the world. A popular nickname for it is "The City of Gold", as the town gives off a "golden" aura, which makes the whole town look like it was made out of gold. The city values order above all else, and is ruthless to criminals. Therefore, the city has surprisingly low crime rates. There is a negative side to this, though, as many of the city's inhabitants feel like they are being controlled too much by the government. Akureyril You first hear of Akureyril within the story of the Sapphire Crown. This place is an underwater city that has been destroyed by a civil war. The royal family that was killed there wore crowns made of Sapphire. These crystals are made up of a special kind of salt water, that can only be found in the deepest parts of the ocean. The salt in the water crystallizes after coming in contact with air. It then stays in it's crystal form, even if it is brought back to the water it came from. The crystal was not only used for the royal crowns, but also for things like jewelry and art. Most of the information about the city is found on ancient tablets that describe the civilization's culture and history. Most likely, someone who lived there realized what was going to happen, and decided to record everything he could on tablets. He then managed to move them to the surface. Though he most likely perished along with his kind, as no one has ever met anyone who claims to have lived there. Dead Sea You first hear of the Dead Sea in the story of the Volcanic Crown. The Dead Sea is a large patch of ocean with a strange, oily look to its waters. The reason it is called the Dead Sea, is because all ocean life seems to avoid the water, like it was poisonous. Moreover, it is widely known that more than a few ships have gone missing while travelling the ocean. Therefore, ships rarely travel the waters. The Dead Sea is also a real place in central Israel, but it has no islands or volcanoes. Volcanic Isles You first hear of the Volcanic Isles in the story of the Volcanic Crown. The Volcanic Isles are in the southern part of the Dead Sea. Because of the Dead Sea's bad reputation, this island rarely gets visitors from the rest of the world. Since the islands' inhabitants rarely meet any outsiders, they can seem old fashioned and hostile. This has caused much confusion and hostility between the islands' natives and travelers. The largest volcano on the mainland is where the Volcanic Crown acquired its magical properties. Northern Lands You first hear of the Northern Lands in the story of the Helm of Rygnar. This place is a land far north of the main world. Not much is known about it, but the mentioning of the name "Rygnar" can send fear through its inhabitants. The people of these lands are bold and loud, and don't really have much interest in the affairs of the rest of the world. There are no large cities in this area, and no government or royal family. But the people who live there shouldn't be underestimated. The colder climate and the various kinds of dangerous animals who live in their forests makes it harder to live there compared to most other places, which has made the northern folk a tough and proud people. Five Heavens You first hear of the Five Heavens in the story of both, the Wings of Life, and the Wings of Death. Not much is known about the Five Heavens, except that the angels supposedly live there. Of course, no mortal has ever visited the Five Heavens. Information about it is usually only found in holy scriptures, whose accuracy and evidence is questionable. It is unknown whether or not there resides an intelligent creator or god but is a popular subject among religious organizations. Kadstaviana You first hear of Kadstaviana in the story of the Horned Helmet. There was a great conqueror by the name Al Da'hrad who fought a war on its borders. Kadstaviana is a large desert that spreads over the most southern parts of the world. The desert contains a small amount of cities, where many travelers come to trade their wares, as these cities are the worlds main exporter of salt and minerals. However, one must be careful when travelling the desert, as the risk of encountering a group of bandits is high. Not to mention the extreme temperatures. Category:Guide Category:World Category:Help